redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
User talk:Hollyfire53/ Archive 1 Hi! Please leave a message, and if you have any fan-fics, you can bet I've read them! Of course, I want messages for ALL the updates, and that means you too, Silverfalcon Pikehawk! Hi Um, I wanted to know if you could add me to your user list. :P--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Oh yea, please read my fan fic!--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 19:39, 18 April 2009 (UTC) On your user list, my character Lord Starfire (A.K.A Kadrin Starfire or just Kadrin) is actually a human. (He's for a book I'm writing, non Redwall)--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 02:34, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, sorry. And I'm not apologising for nothing- I feel that I was being a bit rude. Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:31, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Massive poll. (About the best RW writer. Be truthful now!)Mauran Axestripe Eulaliaaaaaa! 04:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ok, let me get... This straight, you want me and all the other Users to message for updates on my/their stories correct? If so then update on A Pikehawk's Tale Silverfalcon the Dragonhearted Are you afraid of Steeldirge? Hi again In your user page you said, "Bad things: Needs more fan-fics than one or two." About me, in my defince. I want to say that I only have one fic so I can work on it lots. Once I'm done with this one I'll make a new one. I wanted to know, what is this "your wiki" that you are talking about? P.S. If you want something to put about me in the bad spot other than, "Needs more fan-fics than one or two." You can put Dose'nt spell well on anything other than fan fic. I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 20:18, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Fine... I'll admit Cluny wasn't so great, but I still think Ironbeak is down there with Klitch and Slagar.--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 13:41, 21 April 2009 (UTC) .... So your saying that you want me to make a page for, say Rilret?--I'm Elmtail, please read Elmtails tail! Communicate with me 14:39, 21 April 2009 (UTC) update! on [blog:Mariel of Redwall/Mariel and Dandin: Never Again|Mariel and Dandin: Never Again]] --Mariel of Redwall Redwall RULES! 14:59, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yo Update- Tagg quest and please read my new FF "the unsung" I will read yours, but I'm not supposed to be online right now, and I am facing computerrestriction if caught . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! Wazzup? I haven't talked to you in a while.What's up?Can you give me some fan fic ideas,please?I need them badly.Help me,mate! P.S. I have written an essay.Please wait about three minutes untim you read it.Thanks and bye!-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 21:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Well, I HATE the opening for Tagg quest and Unsung so there (bet you didn't know that) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:15, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yup, I've seen the movie but it didn't do much justice to the book (never saw a book-based movie that did lol)Oh, and I see you put a request on my userpage--exactly what position is your character in? Frentiza Kozdru I want your autograph, I'm a fan! 01:23, 22 April 2009 (UTC) :( On the user list,you put me under friends(not so close)....-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 02:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Aye Tis a cruel world we live in,mate.-- Bluestripe the Wild Eulaliiiaaa! 20:56, 23 April 2009 (UTC) no prob! Hey, are we going to include stuff from the book if we use, like, MTW in a fan fic? And what if you have the same character in two fan fics? And update on Unsung . . . Yeah, me is busy AND supposed to be working on schoolwork. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:20, 23 April 2009 (UTC) OK. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:25, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I looked at you user list, and I saw that you think I should re-organize my page. But how?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:31, 23 April 2009 (UTC) After Redwall update I updated my story a wee bit!-- Barkjon Complaints here! 21:44, 23 April 2009 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! I should be able to get on more, however I seriously doubt that I'll be able to keep up with the hundreds(seemingly) of fan-fics on here now! :( (especially shield maiden! to many!) In a fashion I supose you can say I'm back. To an extent. Prard Grrr... 14:16, 24 April 2009 (UTC) I uploaded the picture. It's called"Keyla by SM". Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:04, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Rowanoak question Pardon, but if I may ask, why is Rowanoak the Badger typically regarded as a least favorite? If you could supply the answer I would highly appreciate it. Thank you. Thurrn the Ranger 14:37, 25 April 2009 (UTC) This may sound stupid... But can I join you wikia? Well, mainly because you started it...? ... Sorry. Um. Yeah... My Fan Fiction is User blog:Christain/A Tale of Two Quests...So. :) See you around...Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:01, 27 April 2009 (UTC) haven't haven't seen you around lately... :( well hope your on soon. (Prard) Colonel Procyon What else is new! 20:58, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for your reply! Thurrn the Ranger 11:49, 30 April 2009 (UTC) lol Thanks, Holly! ;) It's a good thing the skys up, lol. Chris Yo, Whassup people? 17:19, 30 April 2009 (UTC) WOW I still have 23 school days left(in retrospect I guess it's not that much more), I understand the bussy-ness part I suppose for me though its bassoosn saxophone, school, I do hocky as a hobby), more bassoon, bassoon...... did I mention bassoon? its rediculous how much time that thing takes to perfect a song!(its a lot of fun though) Piano, hey? Piano is fun. I taght myself a little(extra 30min after hockey before mom picked me up) but I don't read PIANO music well. the two lines at a time trips me up. REDWALL FANFIC WIKI!!!! Based on a few messages to your page I figured you made a wiki, but that's awsome! I'll join it in a sec!(really cool!) :O Prard Grrr... 20:06, 30 April 2009 (UTC)